Jugando al Amor
by Akasuna No Hikari
Summary: Que tan lejos puede llegar un inocente juego, ¿Será que de la amistad nace el amor?...SORATO
1. Una amistad poco común

_Konnichiwa Minna San!!!_

_Tenía esta idea desde hace tiempo, pero por falta de tiempo y dinero (para entrar al Cyber) no lo podia subir, lo quiero dedicar a toda mi familia Sorato: a Atori, Lit, Saku, Ruki, Karmi, Xisca, Isa, Vett, Norquis, Freiya,__ Juli, Cami, Esme, Patty, Glori, Miya, Aura y Gasti, con todo mi corazón.

* * *

_

**Jugando al Amor**

**_I. Una amistad poco común_**

Echada en su cama desde hacía media hora sin nada que hacer, el silencio y aquella quietud la estaban agobiando, suspiró, tenía 16 años y aún no sabía que era el amor, se lo habían contado, aquellas molestas mariposas en el estómago pero que hacían a los demás sentirse especiales aún no la habían visitado, lo más cercano a eso, era aquel retorcijón en la barriga que le daba cada ves que veía a su mejor ene-amigo Yamato, pero eso se debía más que nada a la pequeña afición que este tenía por hacerla enojar.

De pronto escuchó como el vidrio de su ventana empezó a vibrar, suspiró nuevamente, despues del vigésimo segundo suspiro perdió la cuenta, se incorporó lentamente de su cama y se puso de pie, aquel repiqueteo en su ventana aún no cesaba, la abrió con lentitud y se hizo a un lado.

Un bulto se dejó caer, ella no puso atención y se tiro nuevamente a la cama, sabía quien era sin necesidad de mirar.

**-Hola zanahoria-** saludó el recien llegado mientras cerraba cuidadosamente la ventana

**-Que diablos quieres Yamato???-** preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo

**-Valla humor... ni siquiera me saludas-** espetó el muchacho tomando asiento en un biombo color rosa colocado al lado de la cama

La chica rodo los ojos** -Hola Yamato, que diablos quieres???-** preguntó de mal humor

**-Valla...zanahoria que humor traes eh!-** comentó el muchacho, mientras tomaba entre sus manos un peluche de ave color rosa del aparador

La chica bufó **-No estoy de ningun humor, y suelta a Piyo-** dijo mientras estiraba su mano y le pegaba un manazo al muchacho

**-Ayyy...pero que tosca eres y yo que venía a contarte mis penas-** suspiró el chico dramáticamente abrazando soñadoramente al peluche

La muchacha volvió a rodar los ojos y dirijió su mirada al techo.

**-Siempre que vengo terminas mirándo al techo, me pregunto que cosa tan interesante hay ahí-** comentó el chico mientras se echaba en la cama y empujaba con sus caderas a la chica y dejaba el peluche encima del biombo que antes ocupaba él

**-Eso es por que cualquier cosa es más interesante que escucharte hablar de tus calabasas...quiero decir novias-** respondió la chica -**veamos quien fué esta ves, Yuca?-** preguntó con la mano en la barbilla

**-No zanahoria-chan te equivocas esta ves fue mi mamá, está enojada porque dice que no puedo tener una relación seria, que culpa tengo yo de no durar más de una semana con ellas, si yo pongo todo de mi parte-**

**-Ajá... como la semana pasada que mientras estabas con Yumi ibas tras los huesitos de Sayuri-**

**-No lo puedo evitar...soy hombre!!!-**

**-Pues valla mierda de escusa-** respondió la chica mientras le daba la espalda al muchacho y se acomodaba de lado en la cama

**-Zanahoria-chan hablo enserio, porque nunca me haces caso-** dijo el chico con un encantador puchero y haciendo una rabieta tipo niño pequeño

**-Veamos Yamato-** hablo la chica sentándose en la cama y mirándo seriamente al aludido -que pasó ahora?-

**-Me dijo que soy un inmaduro y que-**

**-Valla novedad-** soltó ironicamente la chica, interrumpiendo al chico

El muchacho le dirijió una mirada amenazadora, pero la chica no se inmutó y solo se encogió de hombros para echarse nuevamente y mirar al techo.

**-Decía antes de que señorita sarcasmo me interrumpiera, que mamá me dijo que soy un inmaduro-** la chica estaba por abrir la boca pero él rápidamente le dirijió una mirada de advertencia**- y que si no consigo una chica con la que pueda durar al menos un mes, le dirá a mi papá que deje de pasarme la mensualidad, puedes creerlo?-** agregó indignado

**-Bueno Yamato, no hay que ser tan inteligente para saber que eso ya se veía venir, Takeru-kun mismo te lo dijo-**

**-Me importa un reverendo cacahuate lo que diga el estúpido de mi hermano, sabes de sobra que no lo soporto, no sé como le haces tú-**

**-Takeru-kun es buena persona-**

**-Lo dices solo porque al igual que el resto de chicas babeas por él-** dijo sentándose en la cama y cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia un lado

**-Porfavor Yamato, sabes bien que yo no babeo por nadie y menos por Takeru-kun por que eso significaría que también babeo por tí, al fín y al cabo son gemelos-** dijo la chica levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia su tocador

**-Pues tu dirás lo que quieras pero eso es lo que pienso-** replicó el chico

**-No sabía que pensarás-** contestó la chica mientras se miraba en el espejo y pasaba un grueso peine por sus finos cabellos pelirrojos

**-Sora Takenouchi que insinuas?-** preguntó el chico frunciendo el seño

**-Hasta que porfín te dignas a decir mi nombre, pensé que se te había olvidado-** contestó Sora mientras continuaba peinándo sus cabellos **-Y bien que tienes en mente?-**

**-Por eso venía, para que me ayudaras a pensar en algo-** contestó el chico mirando a su amiga a los ojos a través del espejo

**-Pues a menos que consigas a alguien que quiera ser tu novia conociendote como eres, no veo otra solución-** dijo la chica volteándo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos

Algo en la mente de Yamato hizo click, rápidamente se levantó de la cama y en menos de tres zancadas estaba frente a ella, cogiéndola se una mano

**-Tu serás mi novia-** le dijo mirándola intensamente

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Espero con gusto sus comentarios. _

_Besos_

_Lams_


	2. Metida en una locura

**Jugando al Amor**

**_II. Metida en una locura_**

Sosteniéndo sobre un hombro la mochila y entre sus brazos una carpeta, una atractiva jovencita pelirroja de ojos carmesí vestida con una falda verde y una blusa blanca se dirijía a toda prisa a estudiar.

**-Zanahoria-chan!!!-** escuchó a lo lejos una voz

En lugar de detenerse, la muchacha emprendió la fuga, acelerándo el paso y tapándose el rostro con la carpeta que traía. Tan distraída se encontraba que tuvo que detenerse bruscamente al chocar con alguien y por el impulso cayó de sentón sobre el duro pavimento.

**-Auch!!-** se quejó la pelirroja **- Gomen ne-** le dijo a la persona con la cual había chocado, mientras trataba de levantarse inútilmente pues el golpe había sido fuerte y aún estaba adolorida

**-Iie Sora-San, discúlpame tú a mi, venía distraído-** contestó un joven de cabellera rubia perfectamente peinada y ojos azules que ya se encontraba de pie y extendía una mano a la muchacha para que se ponga de pie

**-Arigatou Takeru-kun-** contestó la joven aceptádo la mano que el joven le tendía y poniéndose de pie

**-Que pasó Sora-San tu nunca sueles ser distraída, sucede algo malo?-** preguntó el joven con un dejo de preocupación

La joven se disponía a contestarle pero se vió interrumpida por la llegada de aquel de quien quería huir.

**-Ohayou Zanahoria-chan!!!-** saludó Yamato que a diferencia de su hermano traía el cabello rubio despeinado y cuyos ojos eran de un azul más oscuro

**-Eh...hola Yamato-** contestó la joven

El rubio iba a decir algo más pero intempestivamente notó la presencia de alguien más, frunció el seño al notar de quién se trataba y lo frunció aún más al ver que las manos de los otros dos jóvenes aún se encontraban entrelasadas.

**-Que significa _eso_?-** espetó Yamato señalándo con la mirada las manos entrelazadas

Los aludidos viraron su mirada en la dirección señalada y se encontraron con que aún se encontraban agarrados de las manos sonrojándose y soltándose rápidamente.

**-Eh..yo..etto..él-** Sora trataba de explicar en vano lo sucedido pues sólo lograba balbusear tontamente

**-Sora-san, hermanito yo me voy, nos vemos-** recogió el libro que se le había caído y depositándo un beso en la mejilla de la anonadada muchacha, salió de ahí en dirección contraria

Una ves que se quedaron solos, Sora recogió su mochila y la carpeta que se le habían caído al chocar con Takeru.

**-Asi que era por _eso_-** dijo señalando en la dirección en que se había ido su hermano **-que no me quieres ayudar-**

**-Porfavor Yamato, no digas tonterias-** contestó Sora recuperando la compostura y emprendiéndo el camino nuevamento

**-Y si no es por eso entonces por que no me quieres ayudar?-** insistió el rubio siguiéndole el paso a la pelirroja

**-Simplemente porque me parece una locura-** comentó Sora

**-Puede ser una locura, pero una locura que dará resultados-**

**-Es ridículo, nadie nos creerá, todos saben perfectamente que somos amigos y a veces incluso ni eso-** insistió la pelirroja

**-Porfavor Zanahoria-chan tu sabes lo importante que es para mi todo esto- **rogó el chico

**-Yamato hablaremos más tarde, ahora es mejor que entremos a clases-** sugirió la chica, pues ya habían llegado al colegio

El Colegio Tecnológico de Odaiba, era una de las instituciones más prestigiadas de Japón, su edificación constaba de un edificio de 10 pisos, cercado perimétricamente por una pared, su fachada estaba pintada de verde y blanco, los colores emblemáticos de dicha institución, además contaba con amplias canchas donde los estudiantes podían desarrollar sus habilidades para los deportes.

Sora y Yamato ingresaron al colegio, donde se veía a muchos chicos y chicas vestidos con el uniforme distintivo. Antes de llegar a las escaleras, alguien tomo de la cintura a Sora, haciendo que quede parada por la sorpresa.

**-So-chan como estas???-** pregutó un entusiasta moreno, mientras daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Sora

**-Taichi-kun me asustaste-** respondió la chica mientras abrazaba al moreno

Yamato que también se había detenido, observaba la escena con el seño fruncido.

**-Hey ustedes dos, las escenitas de amor, en otro lado-** bufó el rubio

**-Ay..no te pongas celoso Yama-chan para ti también hay-** dijo el moreno soltándose de Sora y abrazando afeminadamente a Yamato

**-Sueltáme Baka-** soltaba Yamato moviéndose frenéticamente para salir del asfixiante abrazo del moreno

Sora no pudó aguantar más y rompió a reir a carcajadas por la escenita que estaban montando esos dos, el moreno al escuchar las risas de la muchacha soltó al rubio y el rubio trataba de acomodarse la camisa de su uniforme.

**-Ustedes dos..si..que me hacen reir-** decía la chica entre risas

El rubio simplemente ignoró el comentario y los tres prosedieron a subir los escalones hacia su aula.

Al llegar al salón de clases del Quinto Año "B", Sora se separó de los muchachos y se fue a conversar con un grupo de chicas, mientras los otros dos se sentaban en sus respectivas sillas personales.

**-Konnichiwa Miyako-chan, Hikari-chan-** saludó la pelirroja

**-Ohayou So-chan-** contestó una entusiasta jovencita de cabello lila amarrado en una coleta alta y piel blanca

**-Ko..nni..chiwa Sora-san-** saludó tímidamente una muchachita de piel morena y larga cabellera castaña recogida en una coleta baja

Miyako y Hikari eran las mejores amigas de Sora, ambas se sentaban en la última fila, Hikari al lado de la ventana y Miyako a su otro lado.

**-Ayer te estuve llamando So-chan, pero nadie me contestaba, se me hacía raro por que tu nunca sales y menos de noche, a dónde fuiste?- **interrogó Miyako

**-Etto..eh...no..yo...estaba..bañándome-** respondio nerviosa la pelirroja, pues nadie sabía de las entradas furtivas de cierto rubio a su habitación y no es que no confiara en sus amigas para contárselo, es sólo que Miyako solía ser muy "boca floja" en ocaciones pero no con mala intensión, simplemente era muy descuidada a la hora de hablar, mientras recordaba lo que sucedió después de aquella loca proposición que le hiciera su amiguísimo

_**Flash Back...**_

_**-Tu serás mi novia-** le dijo Yamato mirándola intensamente_

_Sora abrió los ojos descomunalmente y abrió la boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido logró emitir, estuvieron por un momento mirándose a los ojos, en los que Sora trataba de encontrar algún índice que le permitiera ver que se trataba de una broma._

_**-Debes estar bromeando-** dijo Sora incrédula soltándose de las manos de Yamato y caminándo hacia la cama, sentándose en ella_

_Yamato esbozó una sonrisa burlona y le contestó -**Te parece que bromeo?, solo tendremos que fingir que somos novios durante un mes ante todos y nada más-** volteándo para mirarla_

_**-Yamato, por qué dejas que tus conquistas te chupen el cerebro?-** preguntó la chica_

_**-No zanahoria-chan, ellas no me chupan el cerebro exactamente-** sugirió malisioso_

_Sora se sonrrojó debido a la connotación de las palabras del chico **-Eres un cochino pervertido-** explotó, mientras le lanzaba los dos almohadones de su cama_

_**-Calma, calma-** suplicaba el chico mientras se cubría para no recibir los impactos **-sólo bromeaba Zani-chan-** reía fuertemente -**debiste ver tu cara, ahora si parecías una completa zanahoria-**_

_**-Zanahoria, tu abuelita en bicicleta, ahora con más razón no pienso ayudarte por burlarte de mi-** dijo haciéndose la ofendida_

_**-disculpáme Zani-chan, de verdad necesito tu ayuda-**_

_**-y sigues con eso, de verás que pense que eras medio tontito, pero a ti no te gusta dejar las cosas a medias verdad?-**_

_**-Haré como que no escuche ese último comentario, porfavor sólo será un mes y me puedes pedir lo que desees luego-** rogó el chico_

_Sora estaba por contestar, pero el teléfono empezó a timbrar insistentemente._

_**-Sora hija contesta, que tanto haces??- **se escuchó el grito de su mamá desde fuera_

_**-Mamá me estoy...bañándo-** gritó Sora nerviosa_

_**-Entonces entraré a tu cuarto y contestaré-** informó su mamá mientras se escuchaba unos tacones repicar contra el piso de madera_

_**-Mierda-** exclamó Sora **-**__**Vete, vete, vete-** decía mientras empujaba al rubio hacia la ventana_

_**-Pero Zani-chan-** trataba de hablar el rubio_

_**-Pero, nada, mañana hablamos-** y con esto empujo al chico que con las justas y pudo agarrarse del viejo sauce por el que siempre subía a la ventana de la habitación de la muchacha_

_El telefóno seguía sonándo y los pasos se escuchaban cada ves más cerca, la muchacha apenas y cerró la ventana y como alma que lleva el diablo entro al baño de su habitación y abrió la regadera justo en el momento en que su madre entraba a la habitación y el teléfono dejaba de sonar._

_**-Caramba, no llegué-** se lamentó una señora de estatura mediana castaña, con ojos almendrados, pero con aquella piel bronceada que sin duda alguna su hija había heredado_

_Dirijió su vista hacia el perchero de su hija y pudo distinguir una toalla rosa en el, tomándola entre sus manos se acercó hasta la puerta donde tocó._

_**-Sora, cariño, olvidaste tu toalla-** le llamó su madre_

_Sora abrió la puerta y asomó su mojada cabellera, sacándo una mano alcanzo la toalla._

_**-Arigatou okaa-san la había olvidado-** recibió la toalla y se volvió a meter en el baño_

_**-Ay...estos jóvenes de ahora-** exclamo la Señora Takenouchi mientras miraba al techo en busca de ayuda y posteriormente salía de aquella habitación._

_Dentro del baño la pelirroja pegada a la puerta, escuchaba como su mamá se retiraba, soltándo un suspiro de alivio y mirándo la toalla se disponía a bañarse por segunda ves en una misma hora._

_**End Flash Back...**_

**-Hey So-chan te quedaste colgada-** repuso Miyako al ver salir a su amiga de sus cavilaciones

**-Disculpen chicas es sólo que estoy algo preocupada por el exámen-** contestó la pelirroja

**-Examen??!!!-** preguntó escandalizada Miyako mientras se levantaba de golpe de su asiento y al ver que sus amigas asentían se dejó caer en su asiento con semblante de derrota **-Lo había olvidado-**

**-No..te..preocupes Miyako-San..te..puedo..ayudar..si quieres?-** ofrecio tímidamente Hikari

**-En serio???-** pregunto esperanzada Miyako a lo que Hikari asintió levemente -**Eres una amor Kari-chaaaaan**- gritó Miyako mientras abrazaba a una sonrrojada Hikari y Sora sólo reía

De un momento a otro, ingresó un profesor de estatura baja, complexión gruesa y aspecto amable al salón, Sora se disculpó con sus amigas y se dispusó a tomar asiento en su habitual puesto en la primera fila entre Yamato y Taichi.

Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S

Si una palabra solía definir a Sora Takenouchi esa era valentía, pero en estos momentos se sentía como una rata cobarde, mientras trataba de salir sin ser descubierta por su "queridísimo amigo" Yamato y es que esa locura que se le había ocurrido era algo totalmente inconsebible.

Durante las clases se la había pasado mandándole notitas pidiéndole que acepte el plan, gracias a los cielos durante los recesos y el recreo había estado bien resguardada con sus amigas, pero ahora a la hora de salida Miyako y Hikari se habían tenido que quedar a practicar en sus respectivos talleres y ella se había quedado sola.

Sabía que el cabezota de su amigo era terco como una mula y que seguiría insistiéndo hasta que al final lograría convencerla y eso es precisamente lo que quería evitar.

Rápidamente cruzó los pasillos, evitaría bajar por la escalera principal y lo haría por la escalera de servicio, sólo un poco más y llegaría. Al fín había llegado y se disponía a bajar el primer escalón, cuando una voz la detuvo.

**-Sabía que estarías aqui Zani-chan-** dijo mirándola con una sonrisa de suficiencia **-eres tan predecible-**

Sora volteó lentamente y la causa de su intempestiva huída se encontraba frente a sus narices, suspiró con desgano y maldijo entre dientes.

**-Me estas siguiéndo?-** preguntó frunciendo el seño y colocando una mano en su cadera pues la otra sostenía su carpeta

**-Valla..no sabía que sufrieras de delirio de persecución Zani-chan-** contestó socarronamente el rubio

**-Ni yo que tu sufieras de síndrome de down-**

**-Epa!..estamos agresivas hoy y yo que venía en son de paz, es que a ti nunca se te quita el mal humor-**

**-Y es que a ti nunca se te quita la idiotes-**

**-Eres cruel Zani-chan-**

**-Eres idiota Yamato-kun-**

Siempre que se veían era lo mismo, terminaban peleando y lo peor de todo es que nunca se cansaban.

**-Hablando en serio Zani-chan- **comenzó Yamato

**-Yo estaba hablando en serio-** replicó Sora

Yamato la fulminó con la mirada **-ya te di todo el tiempo de clases para que empezemos con el plan-**

**-Empezar???...ni siquiera he aceptado-**

**-pero lo harás-** contestó el chico -**además piensa en lo afortunada que serás al ser la novia del gran Yamato Ishida-**

**-Lo dicho..estas idiota-** repuso Sora mientras daba la vuelta y bajaba las escaleras

Ante esto, Yamato apuró el paso para seguirla y antes de que siga avanzando y se colocó delante de ella.

**-Porfavor Zanahoria-chan ayudame!!!-** suplicó mirándola con ojitos tiernos

**-****Y que ganó yo con eso???-**

**-Además de ser la novia de uno de los chicos más populares-** ante esto Sora rodó los ojos **-te librarás del idiota de Houyo que te persigue y...seré tu esclavo por todo un mes-** dijo derrotado

**-Hecho...seré tu novia-** dijo la pelirroja contenta mientras bajaba alegremente las escaleras no sin antes entregarle su mochila y carpeta al rubio

Detrás de ella caminaba un rubio refunfuñándo por lo bajo algo así como "mujeres interesadas", cargándo todas las cosas de su nueva y flamante novia.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Bueno pues, __se acepta todo lo que me quieran tirar, menos objetos contundentes porfavor._

_Que les parecio el capi???... la verdad es que me gusta mucho como va hasta ahora, pero me gustaría su opinión._

_Gracias por los reviews, nos vemos mañana._

_Besos_

_Lams_


	3. El Arte de mentir

**Jugando al Amor**

**_III. El arte de mentir_**

Había pasado exactamente una hora desde que había dejado a su "novia" en su casa y media hora desde que él había llegado a la suya. Sentado en su cama, mientras tocaba su guitarra eléctrica se encontraba reflexionando sobre su vida (cosa que no hacía muy a menudo dicho sea de paso), desde pequeño creció sin el calor de un hogar bien constituído, y siempre vivió bajo la sombra de "Don perfectito".

La relación con su hermano nunca fue la mejor, mientras que él era Yamato-vive-la-vida-y-no-dejes-que-la-vida-te-viva, su hermano era Takeru-leamos-la-Biblia-y-de-paso-jodamos-a-Yamato. Le repateaba esa sonrisa de comercial dentrífico que "Don perfectito" siempre traía consigo y esa pose angelical (que según él era de lo más hipócrita) que siempre tomaba, ganándose (como no) a todas y cada una de las personas que lo conocían y como no, a sus padres.

**-Hola hermanito-** y hablando del rey de roma, éste acababa de entrar a la habitación que ambos compartían

**-Hmp-** fue la respuesta seca de Yamato

**-Dice mamá que dejes de berrear-** sonrío con esa (según Yamato) asquerosa sonrisa

Yamato ignoró a su hermano, mientras trataba de afinar las cuerdas de su guitarra.

**-Oye Yama!-** llamó su hermano, tomándo asiento en la cama que estaba frente a la de Yamato y mirándolo fijamente

**-Te he dicho que no me digas Yama-** gruñó el aludido

**-Bueno Yamato, sabes que la pasaba hoy a la linda Sora-San estaba un poco distraída todo el día, la estuve observando-**

**-No le digas linda y por qué cojones tienes que estar observándola??-** rugió Yamato dejándo de lado su guitarra

**-Es mi amiga, acaso no puedo preocuparme por ella?-** contestó simplemente Takeru

Yamato se levantó de la cama y lo miró encarándolo -**creo que estamos confundiéndo pronombres _querido_ hermanito, es MI amiga, no la tuya-** espetó violentamente

**-eso lo decide ella no tú-** Takeru se encogió de hombros

Le hervia la sangre la manera fresca en que su "hermanito" se expresaba, pareciera que gozace sacándolo de sus casillas. Acaso no le bastaba con ganarse toda la atención de sus padres que ahora quería robarle la atención de la ÚNICA persona a la que de verdad le importaba, pero eso no lo iba a permitir.

Se acerco a la cama, como si un lobo estuviera acechando a su presa, ante el semblante relajado que tenía su hermano

**-Escuchame bien _hermanito_-** de un tirón cogió a su hermano del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo de la cama **-porque no te lo volveré a repetir-** siseó siniestro pero su hermano no se inmutaba y lo seguía encarando **-no quiero que te acerques a Sora y para que te enteres ella es MI novia-** lo soltó de golpe y éste cayó en la cama

Yamato tomó su posición original, sentado en la cama y con su guitarra en las manos.

**-Asi que Sora-San es tu novia-** contestó Takeru con un aire suspicaz arreglándose la camisa -**que casualidad que justo después de hablar con mamá anoche sobre tus relaciones amorosas infructuosas, digas que Sora-San es tu novia no???- **No esperó respuesta y continuó **-Te lo advieto Yamato, por muy hermano mío que seas, no voy a dejar que juegues y hagas sufrir a Sora-San, ella se merece algo mejor que tú-** le dijo airado

-**Algo como tu???-** respondió irónico Yamato

**-Por ejemplo-** contestó de igual forma

-**No me hagas reir _Don perfectito_, tú ni siquiera la conoces bien-**

**-Y tú si???..si cada ves que se ven siempre la ofendes-**

**-Ese es algo entre ella y yo, tú no tienes porque meterte-** haciendo acordes demaciado bruscos con su guitarra

**-Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, no me pienso alejar de Sora-San, _ahora menos que nunca_-** dijo saliendo por la puerta de la habitación -**Ja ne hermanito-** cerró la puerta

Yamato apreto los puños y lanzo hacia la puerta su guitarra enfurecido y esta caía en un golpe seco sobre la puerta, haciendo un último acorde estruéndoso.

Desde afuera un Takeru sonriente apoyado en la puerta decía cantarinamente** -mamá me agradecerá, se acabaron los berridos-** y se marchó por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina, tanta alegría le había despertado el apetito.

Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S

Caminaba por las calles abarrotadas de gente del mercado siguiéndo el apresurado paso de su madre y tratando de evitar mojarse con la lluvia, sosteniéndo su eterno paraguas rojo, a quién, en su sano juicio se le ocurría ir de compras cuando la lluvia caía a chorros..a su mamá claro y al parecer no era la única desquisiada, en vista de la cantidad de gente que se encontraba ahí.

Tenía la cabeza vuelta un revoltijo de ideas, al fín Yamato la había involucrado en (según él) la "Idea del Año", aunque para ella sería mejor nombrarla "la idiotez del milenio"...en fín diferentes percepciones, un mismo embrollo.

Aún se encontraba pensándo en cómo sería capaz de mantener esa mentira, nunca fue buena mintiéndo, es más nunca había mentido (vale..estaba exagerándo)..pero nunca una mentira de tal magnitud. La sola idea era ridícula..."Ella y Yamato" de Novios???..era como pensar que Pinky y Cerebro pudieran llegar a entenderse bien algún día..Claro que ella era Cerebro...definitivante estaba desvariando.

Tuvo que dejar sus cavilaciones de lado, por estar en la luna..mejor dicho en una dimensión alterna, había perdido de vista a su madre, lo mejor era regresar a casa, pero antes un chocolatito caliente para el frío y que mejor que en la cafetería que tenía frente a ella.

Entro tranquilamente, colgó su paraguas en el perchero, traía ropa ligera, un pantalón de mezclilla beige, una polera roja y unas zapatillas rojas también.

Se sentó estratégicamente en una de las mesas al fondo del local, necesitaba entrar en calor pues parecía un cadáver. Después de un rato de ver a las musarañas, frente a ella apareció un joven apuesto de unos 22 años, de cabellera azulada con reflejos morados hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo color, con una libreta en la mano y vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón gris, encima traía un gracioso mandil rojo.

**-So-chan hace mucho que no venías por aqui-** comentó el chico salundándo a la muchacha **-Tu hermano está ahi atráz, le va a dar mucho gusto verte-** agregó señalándo la parte de atráz de la cafetería

**-Hola Ken-kun, como han estado?-** preguntó amablemente la chica

**-Bien, la verdad es que desde que Kou se mudó conmigo, las cosas están mejor, tu hermano suele ser meticulosamente ordenado-** contestó riéndo

**-Y que lo digas-** murmuró Sora riendo también

-**Y ustedes como están??-**

**-Pues bien, aunque ahora que ni Rika ni Kou estan, la casa se siente vacía-**

**-Es cierto, Kou comentaba que desde que tu hermana se casó, tu mamá estaba muy melancólica-**

**-Mamá les ofreció que se vengan a vivir con nosotros, pero Rika es muy independiente, además a Ryo-San se le presentó la oportunidad de hacer ese viaje a Tomoeda y pues..se fueron a vivir ahi-**

**-Bueno yo creo que fue lo mejor, después de todo, dicen que el casado casa quiere-** rió Ken -**Por cierto, como esta tu amiga, la de cabello lila??-**

**-Miyako???...pues bien, si quieres otro día la traigo-** contestó Sora picaronamente, haciendo enrojecer al chico

**-Claro, y bien que vas a tomar??-** preguntó tratando de desviar el tema

**-Un chocolate caliente y unas donas porfavor-**

**-Enseguida, le diré a Kou que te las traiga- **dijo el chico retirándose hacia las cocinas

**-Arigatou Ken-kun-** agradeció Sora

Estaba sola esperándo ansiosa su pedido, frotándose las manos para que entren en calor, por estar tan azorada había olvidado ponerse sus guantes.

-**Valla..aveces pienso que tenemos mentes gemelas-** una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

Sora levantó el rostro para mirar a dicha persona -**Ah..eres tu Yamato-** contestó desganada

**-Y quien esperabas que fuera, tu amiguito con corte de mujer??-** preguntó de mal humor, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que habían alrededor de la mesa

**-No le digas así, se llama Ken!-** defendió Sora

**-Como sea...no crees que es muy tarde para que una señorita como tú ande en la calle-**

**-No fue mi culpa, perdí de vista a mamá cuando regresabamos de hacer compras, además sé cuidarme sola-** refunfuñó Sora como niña pequeña

**-Lo sé, tu mamá me lo dijo y yo como tu dulce y fiel novio he venido para dejarte en tu casa-**

**-Como sabías que estaba acá??-** preguntó ingnorándo el anterior comentario

**-Por eso dije que tenemos mentes gemelas...me pregunte a mi mismo: Yamato papasito a dónde irias si fueras Sora??? y luego me respondí: pues mira Yama-bomboncito, si yo fuera Zani-chan, yo creo que iría a visitar al energúmeno de mi hermano, y pues-** respondió hablando afeminadamente

**-Quién es un enrgúmeno, mocoso???-** preguntó una voz aspera interrumpiéndo su monólogo

Yamato y Sora voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Un joven de mediana estatura, piel bronceada, cabello pelirrojo despeinado y ojos rojisos quién miraba asesinamente al rubio y entre sus manos traía una bandeja con el pedido de Sora.

**-Niichan!!!-** Sora saltó a los brazos del recién llegado, no tanto por la emoción, si no porque de no hacerlo sabía que la integridad física de su amigo peligraba **-Como has estado?- **preguntó recibiéndole la bandeja y colocándola en la mesa

**-Creí que te había dicho que no quería verte cerca de mi hermana-** gruñó el chico, señalándo al rubio

**-Y yo creí haberte dicho que no pensaba hacerte caso y que me importaba un pepino tu opinión-** le respondió igualmente el rubio -**además para que lo sepas-** sonrió con suficiencia -**Sora es mi novia**- completo haciendo caso omiso a las señas que le hacía Sora para que cerrara la boca

**-QUE??!!!-** Rugió fúrico el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de los clientes **-Es cierto eso Sora?-** preguntó mirando con sus chispeantos ojos llenos de furia

**-Etto..niichan yo te..puedo explicar-** decía una apurada Sora mientras fulminaba con la mirada al rubio y este sólo sonreía

**-Explicar que??..que te metiste con este esperpento de hombre??-** preguntó señalándo a Yamato

**-A quien le dices esperpento, Cabezón!**- contraatacó Yamato

**-Que dijiste??-** preguntó Koushiro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Yamato

**-Kou te llama Tsubasa-sama-** dijo Ken quien llegaba al rescate de la situación

Koushiro lo fulminó con la mirada -**Me tengo que ir, pero no creas que esto se ha acabado señorita-** dijo señalando a Sora -**y tú, ****más te vale no tocar ni un solo cabello de la pelirroja cabeza de mi hermana, si es que ****quieres tener descendencia algun día-** le envió una mirada amenazadora y se retiró ante la mirada de los presentes, seguido de Ken, quién antes de retirarse volteó a ver a Sora, quién le agradeció con la mirada y él en respuesta le guiñó un ojo.

**-Ya estarás contento niichan me va a matar- **gimió Sora sentándose en su silla desganada

**-Se lo tenía merecido, además recuerda que aceptaste-**

**-Y tú recuerda que dijiste que sería mi esclavo, y si te dije que cerraras la boca, era para que la cerraras-** dijo mirándolo y apartándo la bandeja de su pedido

**-No te vas a comer eso verdad???-** dijo Yamato y sin esperar respuesta se metio una de la donas a la boca, después de comerla continuó **-además ya era hora de que empezemos con el plan zani-chan y que mejor que con tu querido hermanito-**

**-Pero no tenía que haberse enterado asi!**- reclamaba frustrada, tapándose la cara con las manos **-yo se lo huviera dicho con más calma-**

**-Admitamoslo Zani-chan, tú no sabes mentir**-

**-Pues perdona que no sea una maestra del engaño como tu _Don Mentiroso_-** espetó Sora levantándose del asiento y retirándose del lugar

Yamato se apresuró a sacar su cartera de donde estrajó dos billetes que puso encima de la mesa, cogió las donas restantes y salió apresurado para alcanzar a Sora.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Holas, ya ven..se desató la guerra de los Ishidas???..quién creen que gane???, recuerden que aún no se conocen los propósitos de "Don perfectito". Además vemos que Yama se está tomando muy enserio su papel de novio y también se le dá muy bien eso del arte de mentir._

_Por otro lado Ken-kun y Kou-kun entran al ruedo...huvo mención de Ryo y Rika (Wiii)...ellos entrarán en carrera más adelante, por otro lado en el próximo capi entrará en escena un personaje CRUCIAL para esta historia, les toca a ustedes adivinar quién será??_

_Besotes...nos vemos el miércoles, gracias por los reviews._

_Besos_

_Lams_


	4. Vida Pública

**Jugando al Amor**

**_IV. Vida pública_**

Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio...ese era el pensamiento de una muchacha pelirroja y con instintos de homicida en estos instantes para con su querido amigo rubio.

No contento con el aprieto en el que la había metido con su hermano, se las arreglo para hacer "público" su supuesto noviazgo, haciéndoles creer a propios y extraños que ambos llevaban desde hace tiempo un "tórrido romance" como él se encargo de llamarlo y que recién ahora habían decidido hacerlo público.

Y ahí estaba ella, huyendo rumbo al baño, de las miradas asesinas del 90 por ciento de la población femenina del colegio, de las insinuaciones pícaras de Miyako, de Taichi llorando a cascaditas y de Houyo diciendo una sarta de tonterías (algo así como: Ishida te voy a retar a duelo). Porqué todo le tenía que suceder a ella???..Acaso era un castigo???...que hizo para merecer esto???...ella era una buena niña, nunca hacía nada malo..bueno tal ves ese "nunca" debería ser un "casi nunca".

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta que tenía el rostro de un hombre a menos de 10 centímetros del suyo propio, y es que por estar caminando tan distraída, había tropezado y si no fuera por aquel hombre, seguramente hubiera caído redondita al piso. 

El hombre vestía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de vestir negros y unos zapatos negros también, su cabellos era de color azul marino, pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran sin duda sus ojos azabache que se encontraban escrutándola de pies a cabeza y ante los cuales sentía como si estuviera desnuda.

**-Go-go-men na-sai- **se disculpó la pelirroja

**-Debería tener más cuidado, señorita-** habló el hombre, y su voz puso la piel de gallina a la pelirroja

**-Ari-gatou-** no sabía por que pero ese señor tenía un extraño efecto en ella y eso no le daba muy buena espina; trató de alejarse, pero el señor la tenía fuertemente sujetada por la cintura

**-Se encuentra bien, señorita...?-** preguntó soltándola lentamente

**-Take-nou-chi Sora-** respondió cohibida **- Ari-ga-tou me en-cuentro bi-en-** no podía evitar tartamudear

**-Un_ gusto_ señorita Takenouchi, soy el profesor Kido, Joe Kido-** dijo extendiéndole la mano y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa siniestra

**-Mu-cho gus-to Ki-do-sen-sei-** respondió Sora maldiciéndose mentalmente por no poder guardar la compostura y temblorosa acerco su mano hacia aquel sujeto para estrecharla

En cuanto sus manos se estrecharon, la pelirroja sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal

**-Veo...que será muy _placentero_ trabajar en este colegio- **siseó el profesor y a la pelirroja no le gustó para nada el tono que empleo, así que lo más delicadamente que pudo, soltó su mano del agarre

**-Con-per.-miso, yo iba a los ser-vicios-** quería salir rápidamente de ahí, hizo una inclinación y pasó al lado del profesor

Cuando pensó que ya estaba a salvo, el profesor la tomó por la muñeca y ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo por el sobresalto, volvió su rostro hacia él lentamente

**-Takenouchi-san olvida..esto-** dijo extendiéndole el cuaderno que Sora sujetaba momentos antes de impactaran contra él

**-A-ri-gatou-** respondió Sora recibiéndo el cuaderno, ante la mirada intensa de los negros ojos de su profesor

Emprendió marcha nuevamente, directo a los servicios y una ves que entró en ellos, no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio, ese profesor tenía la capacidad de ponerle los pelos de punta. Tratando de olvidar dicho encuentro, dejó a un lado el cuaderno y decidió refrescarse, se acerco y con cuidado abrió el grifo de agua, tomo una poca entre las manos y se la llevó hacia el rostro.

Se miro en el espejo y al mirar su reflejo, pudo ver claramente dos ojos negros mirándola, se volvió a mojar el rostro, cerró el grifo y tomo un poco de papel toalla que había en el baño y negando con la cabeza decidió volver a clases, definitivamente todo aquello que sintió fue simplemente stress.

Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S

Se encontraba tranquila, preparando el almuerzo para su hija. La casa se sentía tan vacía desde que ellos se fueron. Suspiró, cerró la puerta del horno microondas y salió rumbo a la sala. Una vez en ella no pudo evitar tomar entre sus manos, una fotografía en ella se podía distinguir a ella, unos años más joven, colgada del cuello de un guapo señor de cabellera pelirroja, ojos rojos bondadosos.

Megumi Takenouchi seguía tan enamorada de Rentarou como el primer día, y como no, si le dio tres preciosos regalos: sus hijos, Rika, Koushiro y Sora que eran lo más grande que ella tenía. Actualmente Rentarou se encontraba en New York en un viaje de trabajo, Rentarou era jefe de ingeniería en la planta eléctrica Gennai, de propiedad de un antiguo amigo de ellos Gennai Motomiya y precisamente por eso se había ido hace aproximadamente seis meses a supervisar la sucursal de dicha planta en Estados Unidos.

Dios Santo, como lo extrañaba!, y no sólo a él, a sus hijos también, Rika se había casado y mudado a Tomoeda y Koushiro se había independizado y aunque Sora estaba a su lado sabía que en unos años más también se marcharía a hacer su vida y aunque sonara egoísta de su parte, esperaba que estos años pasaran muy pero muy lentos.

El sonido del teléfono la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, dejó el retrato en su lugar y tomó el auricular del teléfono.

**-Moshi, moshi, Familia Takenouchi?-** preguntó

**-Rentarou amor, como estas??-** dijo emocionada mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban **-hace tres días que no tenía noticias de ti, Sora y yo estuvimos preocupadas-** espetó y espero a que le contestara

**-Entiendo amor-** contestó comprensivamente** -bien, aunque tu sabes que te extrañamos mucho, la casa no es lo mismo sin ti-** mientras esperaba respuesta se sentó en el mueble para poder hablar con tranquilidad

**-No me digas, pobre muchacho!!-** exclamó tristemente -**entiendo, sabes que es un gusto tenerlo en casa, Sora seguramente se alegrará-** guardó silencio a la expectativa

**-HOY?!!!-** no pudo evitar gritar por la sorpresa** -Cómo se le ocurre avisarme a última hora señor Takenouchi??-** trataba de sonar enojada, pero la verdad es que nunca podría estarlo, no con él.

**-Esta bien, déjalo en mis manos-** suspiró resignada **-yo también te amo, cuídate mucho y dale mis saludos a Gennai- **escucho la contestación **-Si, si yo le digo, besos y te amo- **colgó el teléfono y suspiró

Ya sabía de quién habían heredado sus hijos lo despistados, que remedio, se levantó presurosamente y se puso manos a la obra, tenía aproximadamente dos horas para dejar todo listo.

Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S

Caminaba a paso presuroso por los pasillos, debía encontrar a su "novia", se había saltado la clase de economía y ella nunca pero nunca hacía eso. Súbitamente chocó contra alguien, se estaba preparando para despotricar contra el idiota y cuando bajó la vista, encontró al motivo de su búsqueda. Sentada en el suelo frotándose la frente se encontraba su conejillo de indias favorito.

**-Valla Zani-chan esas son maneras de saludar a tu novio???-** preguntó divertido

La chica levantó la vista, murmuró algo como: hoy se me ha dado por tropezar y luego suspiró

**-Tengo otras maneras más dolorosas de saludar, quieres probar???-** le respondió la chica sarcásticamente

**-Más dolorosas???, pues si te sigues chocando con la gente de esta forma te vas a descalabrar el cerebro Zanahoria-chan-** espetó burlón mientras le tendía la mano a la muchacha para que se levante

-**Al que le voy a descalabrar otra cosa es a ti-** gruñó enojada la muchacha mientras tomaba la mano del muchacho con más fuerza de la necesaria

**-Que genio Zani-chan, por que tratas así a tu adorado novio??-** preguntó el chico, sobándose la mano

**-Ni me lo recuerdes, que tú tienes la culpa de todo lo malo que me pasa-** inquirió señalándolo con el dedo índice

**-La culpa?? De que??-** preguntó confundido

La muchacha negó con la cabeza y nuevamente retomó su camino. El chico no tuvo más remedió que seguirla.

**-Porqué no entraste a clase Zani-chan???-** preguntó curioso posicionándose al lado de la chica

**-Pues por que no me apetecía seguir escuchando como hablabas de nuestro _"tórrido romance"-_** dijo la chica con las manos imitando comillas al resaltar esto último

-**Pero no me vas negar que estuvo fabuloso??-**

**-Fabulosamente estúpido...quedé como la más cornuda del año, todo el mundo sabe que te liaste con Yuca, con Ayumi, con Hitomi..-**

**-Te faltó Sayuri-** le interrumpió

**-No estas** **ayudando ¬¬-** le cortó Sora

**-Ese no es el punto-**

**-Entonces cuál es??-** preguntó deteniéndose y poniendo sus brazos como jarra

El chico se detuvo también y hablo en tono engreído

-**Que entre todas te preferí a ti-**

**-Ja!-** soltó una risa sarcástica y siguió caminando

**-Qué significó ese ja?-** preguntó el chico frunciéndo el seño

**-Ja significa ja-** le contestó

Ambos se detuvieron al ver que habían llegado a su aula, Sora tocó delicadamente la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Dentro del aula se encontraba el director, un hombre de unos 40 años de cabello canoso, porte delgado y ojos bondadosos, a su lado una mujer de unos 22 años, de bonita figura, melena castaña larga y ojos café.

**-Señorita Takenouchi, joven Ishida veo que por fin nos honran con su presencia-** les llamó la atención el profesor

**-Go-men na-sai Kaka-shi-sen-sei-** cero y van dos, se dijo Sora al escucharse tartamudear por segunda ves en el día

**-Gomen nasai Sensei-** dijo Yamato sin inmutarse

**-Por favor tomen sus asientos-** ambos jóvenes pasaron a sentarse** -y la próxima ves esperen hasta la salida para hacer _sus cositas_-** dijo el sensei pícaramente guiñándoles un ojo

Sora se sonrojó hasta la médula por aquella insinuación y se hundió en su asiento cuando sus amigos empezaron a murmurar y las chicas a fulminarla con la mirada, mientras que Yamato simplemente sonreía abiertamente.

**-Ejem-** el director se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención **-Les decía, que la profesora Higurashi no podrá seguir dando sus clases de Literatura debido a su avanzado estado de gestación así que la Señorita Tachikawa se hará cargo desde ahora de dicha clase, espero que sean educados y la traten con respeto, siendo eso todo, la dejo en su clase profesora, me retiro**- dijo el director saliendo por la puerta

**-Arigatou Kakashi-sama- **dijo la profesora con su dulce voz

Una ves que el director se fue, volteó hacia la clase

**-Soy la Profesora Tachikawa Mimi, me gustaría que nos podamos llevar bien y que cualquier inquietud que tengan me la hagan saber- **dijo la profesora -Me gustaría que uno a uno se presenten, para poder conocerlos mejor**- continúo invitándolos a que se presenten**

Así empezó la clase de literatura, con la nueva profesora y unos ojos color chocolate que no le perdían ni un segundo de vista y ni lo harían hasta que diera por terminada la clase.

Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S

El sol se estaba ocultando, un muchacho pelirrojo caminaba por las calles llevando consigo una bolsa de compras, iba distraído pensando en el encargo que le había dado su jefe. De repente siente que tiran de su bolsa de compras y se la llevan, solo alcanza a ver un cuerpo delgado y un "muchacho" con gorra que se la lleva.

Aprovechando su buena condición física, corre esquivando a las personas que pasan por las calles, tratando de alcanzar al ladrón, por fin al ver al ladrón doblar una esquina, apresura el paso pues sabe que se trata de un callejón sin salida. Por fin llega y se encuentra con que el "muchacho" que no aparentaba más de 16 años, un mechón rubio sobresalía de la gorra y tapaba sus ojos, vestía ropa holgada y entre sus pálidas manos sostenía un fierro viejo y oxidado, dando a entender que si se acercaba estaba dispuesto a atacar.

La bolsa del mercado yacía atrás del "muchacho" como defendiéndola. Koushiro era pacífico pero muy recto, y si había algo que lo disgustaba profundamente, eran las personas que jugaban chueco, así que ese "niño" estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que le iba a dejar las cosas fáciles. Se puso en posición y corrió en dirección al "chico", que tembloroso se disponía a asestar el primer golpe.

Con una impresionante velocidad, Koushiro lo tomó del brazo derecho y se lo dobló, lo que ocasionó que el "muchacho" emitiera un quejido de dolor y soltara el fierro, le torció el brazo aún más hasta llevárselo a la espalda, donde él se posicionó.

**-Creías que te ibas a escapar, no te puedes ganar todo fácil en esta vida-** le espetó Koushiro al oído, mientras el muchacho forcejeaba para soltarse.

El "muchacho" volteó entonces su rostro y por primera ves Koushiro puedo ver sus ojos grises como el mercurio y una mirada retadora en ellos, justo en ese instante el "chico" hizo un movimiento brusco y logró soltarse, cayéndose en este proceso la gorra que tenía puesta, dejando al descubierto su larga cabellera rubia. Koushiro abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse que cuenta que el "muchacho" no era "el" si no "la".

**-CATH!!!-** se escuchó un grito y tanto Koushiro como la muchachita voltearon hacia la dirección donde provenía

Vieron un niño de más o menos 9 años, vestía ropa harapienta y tenía el rostro sucio, tenía el cabello muy corto castaño y los ojos de color verde y miraba directamente a la muchacha.

**-Iori-** susurró la chica, atinó a pegarle un rodillazo en las partes nobles a Koushiro quien cayó de rodillas, cogió la bolsa de compras y la gorra, y tomando la mano del pequeño salió corriendo del callejón.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, pero cuando adolorido se puso de pie para reanudar su marcha supo que había perdido dos cosas: la bolsa de compra y su orgullo de varón.

Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S

**-La vieron???..era hermosa verdad???-** decía un moreno muy entusiasta

**-Es la quinta ves que lo dices-** bufó la pelirroja de mal humor

**-En rea-li-dad es la sép-ti-ma-** corrigió la tímida castaña

**-Caramba Kari-chan no me ayudes-** le dijo el moreno haciendo enrojecer a la castaña

**-Go-men Taichi-kun-** se disculpó avergonzada la castaña

**-Era broma...pero es que la vieron..era-**

**-hermosa..lo sabemos-** dijeron la pelirroja y la pelimorada a coro

**-Por cierto, mañana ninguno de ustedes tiene taller, ne?-** esperó la respuesta y al ver que todos negaban continuó- **mañana a la hora de salida vallamos a la cafetería donde trabaja niisan, si?-**

**-Por mi no hay problema mientras pueda comer esas ricas donas-** respondió Taichi riendo histéricamente mientras se imaginaba una mesa llena de donas de todos los sabores

**-Y tu Hikari-chan?-** interrogó la pelirroja, mirando fijamente a la aludida, la cuál se sonrojó

**-Ha-hai**- respondió cohibida jugando con sus dedos

**-Ayyy...ustedes son tan diferentes que nadie diría que son primos**- rió Miyako **-y claro que yo también voy, así veré al bombón amigo de tu hermano**- sus ojos brillaron cual corazoncitos -** y hablando de bomboncitos, lo que yo no entiendo Sora-chan es por que no me contaste que te liaste con Yama-bomboncito???-** inquirió Miyako inflando los cachetes como niña pequeña

**-Ya te lo dije Miya-chan, era un secreto que nadie más sabía-** contestó la pelirroja nerviosa, no le gustaba tener que mentirle a sus amigas

**-Eso es cierto, ni siquiera yo que soy el mejor amigo de Sora-chan y del baka ese lo sabía, por qué Sora-chan???-** reclamaba el moreno mientras lloraba a cascaditas colgándose de la mochila de la pelirroja

**-Pesas Tai**- lo empujó la pelirroja, quién fue a parar encima de Hikari

Taichi se levantó de encima de Hikari y le tendió la mano para que pueda levantarse, quién sonrojada de vergüenza aceptó tímidamente, luego de eso le pasó el brazo por los hombros de su prima, en un abrazo fraternal y siguieron avanzando despreocupadamente.

Ajenos a todo esto una silueta femenina, contemplaba la escena con un dejo de tristeza.

Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S

Había pasado el día atendiendo a sus pacientes y francamente necesitaba un respiro, se acomodó la bata blanca y se acostó en el diván que utilizaba para sus pacientes, se preguntaba si ella misma podría psicoanalizarse, negó con la cabeza, estaba desvariando, tanto stress sin duda no era bueno.

Le gustaba su profesión, pero pasar horas de horas escuchando a mujeres celópatas hablar sobre los supuestos romances de sus esposos, no era su idea de ejercerla. Cerró sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño al fin y al cabo, Juri le avisaría en cuanto llegara su próxima cita, un nuevo caso, que esperaba, fuera interesante.

**-Yo que pensaba que le pagábamos para trabajar y no para dormir**- se dejó escuchar una voz ronca, que la hizo sobresaltarse

Abrió sus ojos azules y enfocó su vista hacia el intruso, y no era uno, eran dos, un moreno de cabello castaño, ojos café con una sonrisa y el otro chico, el que había hablado de piel pálida, cabellos azabaches, ojos azul marino y expresión molesta, muy guapo cabe agregar.

**-Que?, se va quedar mirándome todo el día?-** gruñó el pelinegro y eso la hizo reaccionar

**-Quiénes son ustedes y por qué entran a mi consultorio de esa forma??-** reclamó enojada, levantándose del diván y encarándolos

-**eh..disculpe doctora ...-** contestó el castaño, miró la tarjeta que traía en las manos-** Orimoto, mi nombre es Takuya Kambura y el es Kouji Minamoto-** el azabache bufó -** teníamos una cita con usted a las 2 de la tarde-** aclaró

**- Y nadie les ha dicho que para entrar a un lugar deben anunciarse con mi secretaria o al menos tocar la puerta-** espetó enojada

**-Etto..Izumi-San lo siento, pero entré un momento al depósito y acabo de llegar-** acababa de entrar una chica de castaña de cabello corto

**-Esta bien Juri-chan yo me encargo-** respondió

La muchacha asintió y con un leve "con permiso" se retiró

**-Tomen asiento por favor-** les dijo seria, mientras recogía su largo cabello rubio en un moño improvisado colocando un lapicero como soporte y se sentaba atrás de su escritorio

**-Hmp..primero relincha como caballo y ahora se hace la seria-** murmuró el azabache entre dientes ante lo cual su amigo soltó una risita

**-Y dígame Kambura-san cuál es su problema?-** preguntó una ves que todos estuvieron sentados

**-Verá Doctora Orimoto, en realidad el problema no es mío sino de mi amigo aquí presente-** contestó el castaño sonriente

**-Entonces dígame Minamoto-san cual es su problema?-**

**-Perdí una apuesta-** contestó secamente

**-Qué?-** preguntó desconcertada

-**Que?, además de floja sorda P-E-R-D-I-** cuando empezaba a deletrear su amigo lo interrumpió

**-No le haga caso doctora-** Izumi frunció el seño **-lo que sucede es que desde que murió su hermano gemelo Kouchi no hay una sola noche en la que pueda dormir tranquilo, siempre está teniendo pesadillas**- a cada palabra el pelinegro lo fulminaba con la mirada **-no quería tratarse, y si esta aquí, es por que perdió una apuesta ante mi y dio su palabra de que vendría-** terminó de explicar

**-Bien, hace cuánto fue que murió su hermano?-** preguntó la psicóloga, sacando de su cajón un noteboock y empezando a tomar notas

**-Y a usted que le importa!-** contestó grosero el ojiazul

**-Discúlpeme Kambura-san pero si su amigo no quiere poner de su parte, mucho me temo que no podré hacer nada para ayudarlo**- habló la rubia suavemente

El castaño se giró y miró fijamente al azabache

**-Prometiste que vendrías que te cuesta poner de tu parte!-** le reclamó

-**Dije que vendría contigo a un psicólogo, no donde una loca-** respondió fastidiado

La rubia tenía fuertemente apretados los puños en tornó al lapicero casi triturándolo y tratando de calmarse, era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía y no se podía permitir perder los estribos.

**-Deja de comportarte así y madura Kouji!-** le espetó molesto el castaño

**-Hmp-** contestó Kouji indiferente

**-Bien doctora continúe-** pidió Takuya

**-Esta bien-** suspiró** -Empecemos desde el principio, hace cuánto murió su hermano Minamoto-san?-** preguntó amablemente

**-4 meses**- soltó brusco

Izumi suspiró, definitivamente iba ser una larga sesión.

Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S

Llegó hasta el viejo roble que estaba a espaldas de la cancha de tenis. Ese era su refugio secreto, de Yamato y de ella. Se sentó bajó su sombra apoyando su espalda en el amplio tronco. Cerró los ojos, le encantaba sentir esa paz y esa quietud, sin querer de sus labios empezó a surgir una canción.

**-Tú..que andarás haciendo...hace ya algún tiempo..que no se de ti y lo siento..hey! llámame algún día...dime tonterías...me encantaba cuando lo hacías...y cuando escucho nuestras canciones...no veo escritas las soluciones...veo las penas de los autores...que son las nuestras...que son las nuestras..Solo tus canciones me parece escuchar...como cada ola de la orilla del mar...vienen un momento...mojan tu recuerdo...y después se van...vuelven hacia atrás**- tomó un poco de aire para continuar pero se sobresaltó al oír unos aplausos

Abrió los ojos y enfocó unos ojos azules que la miraban profundamente y el cabello rubio que brillaba con el sol.

**-Cantas hermoso Sora-san-**

**-Ari-gatou Take-ru-kun-** bravo sigue así y te quedarás tartamuda de por vida!! se dijo Sora internamente

**-no tienes por que Sora-san, tienes una voz sublime-** le dijo el chico mientras se acercaba para sentarse a su lado** -no has pensado en integrarte al coro?-**

**-I-ie no suelo can-tar en público, sólo Yamato me ha escuchado en realidad-** Takeru soltó un bufido al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, pero luego carraspeó

**-Que haces aquí solita??, mi hermanito debería estar contigo-** preguntó interesado

-**Él se encuentra en el taller de música, Takeru-kun-** contestó ella mientras se ponía un mechón de cabellos detrás de la oreja

**-Me gustaría...que me dijeras simplemente Takeru, tú sabes, sin el "Kun"-** pidió el rubio

**-Solo si tú dejas de decirme Sora-san, Takeru-** concedió la pelirroja

**-Hecho Sora-chan-** dijo el rubio sonriéndole y dándole la mano para sellar el trato

**-Hecho**- contestó Sora quien correspondió su sonrisa y estrechó su mano

Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S Y&S

Por fin había terminado su taller de música y caminaba apresurado por los pasillos para encontrar a "su novia", sabía donde la encontraría, en su lugar secreto, un viejo roble en el que desde pequeños se refugiaban cuando querían estar solos. Llevaban años conociéndose y siempre su relación había sido una especie de constante batalla, en la que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

Cruzó la desolada cancha de tenis, este taller aún no se había inaugurado y él ya se moría de ganas de ver a su zanahoria en acción. Era una estupenda tenista, se sentía orgulloso cada ves que la veía jugar con tanto ímpetu, aunque eso tenía sus desventajas pues ya había tenido que lidiar (aunque ella no lo sabía) con dos que tres pervertidos para quitárselos de encima

Ya estaba cerca y se imaginó a la pelirroja sentada bajo el árbol con los ojos cerrados tarareando una canción, sonrió ante la perspectiva, divisó el viejo árbol, pero su mandíbula se desencajó al observar un panorama totalmente diferente. Efectivamente, ahí debajo del árbol se encontraba la pelirroja pero no se encontraba sola, a su lado se encontraba el estúpido de su hermano y se encontraban agarrados de las manos y sonriendo.

Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron totalmente blancos, frunció el seño todo lo humanamente posible y camino a grandes zancadas hasta la pareja.

**-Sora!-** llamó una ves que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado

Al escuchar el llamado Sora dio un respingo y rápidamente se separo de Takeru, este al escuchar la voz de su hermano lanzó un bufido.

**-Yamato!-** le dijo una ves que estuvo frente a ella -**Por que te tardaste tanto??-** preguntó la pelirroja

**-Me demoré, pero creo que tú no has perdido para nada el tiempo-** soltó el rubio entre dientes y fulminando con la mirada a su hermano, Sora frunció el seño.

**-Que quie-**

**-Yo solo estaba acompañando a _tu linda novia_ hermanito-** respondió Takeru sarcásticamente interrumpiendo a la pelirroja, levantándose del suelo**-Y como ya llegaste me voy, sayounara Niichan!-** se agachó y le plantó un inesperado beso en la frente a la pelirroja** -Ja ne Sora-chan- **y con una sonrisa de triunfo desapareció de ahi

**-Ja ne Sora-chan**- remedó Yamato, haciendo exagerados movimientos con las manos **-Me puedes decir que diablos significó eso??-** preguntó Yamato histérico

**-Qué cosa?- preguntó la pelirroja inocente**

**-Que hacías con el idota ese y por qué se toma tantas confianzas contigo???-** vociferó molesto

-**Para empezar el idiota ese es TU hermano y de que confianzas hablas???-** respondió frunciéndo el seño

-si claro, hazte la inocente, es la segunda ves que los encuentro agarraditos de las manitas y encima te da un beso- espetó duramente

**-Por Dios!!!..cada día estas peor-** exclamó la chica levantándose** -me agarró la mano en símbolo de amistad y fue un beso en la frente, tampoco es como si me hubiera chupado un ojo!!!-**

**-Así se empieza..te prohíbo que te hables con él-** demandó autoritariamente

**- ja!-** le contestó ella mientras pasaba por su lado, rumbo a la salida

**-Que significa de nuevo ese ja?-** preguntó mientras la seguía

**-te lo dije hace rato, Ja significa ja-** contestó la pelirroja acelerando el paso

El rubio se detuvo y suspiró para calmarse, es cierto que su zanahoria no tenía la culpa de nada, ni de que su hermanito fuera un estúpido, ni de que él se comportará como uno también. Corrió hasta que alcanzó a la muchacha, la tomó de la mano y al ver que ella no puso resistencia continuó caminando. Aunque muchos lo malinterpretaran desde pequeños siempre caminaban así.

**-Nee..Zani-chan gomen pero es que tu eres _MI_ amiga y no te quiero compartir-** se disculpó el rubio con su mejor carita de cachorrito abandonado, la muchacha lo miro

**-Baka**- fue su única respuesta y sonrió

Caminaban camino a casa de la pelirroja, por el parque, cuando la pelirroja se detuvo y quedó contemplando algo.

**-¿Qué pasa? -** pregunta el rubio al ver que se detienen

**-Mira-** señala la pelirroja

El rubio voltea y ve una pareja de novios, una pelirrosa de grandes ojos verdes con aspecto jovial, sentada en una banca agarrada de la mano de un pelinegro de ojos negros de aspecto serio.

**-¿Que tienen?-** preguntó extrañado el rubio

**-Nada, es solo que se ven lindos-** comentó la pelirroja y retomó la marcha

El rubio dio una última mirada a la pareja, sonrió y negando con la cabeza le siguió el paso. Caminaron nuevamente en silencio hasta llegaron a la casa de muchacha.

**-Pasas?-** invitó Sora

**-Ya que insistes**- se encogió de hombros y sonrió al ver a su amiga rodar los ojos

Sacó de su bolsillo una llave, la insertó en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

**-Tadaima-** dijo la pelirroja, mientras se quitaba los zapatos

-**Aquí, en la sala Sora**- escucho gritar a su mamá

Caminó hasta la sala, encontró a su mamá sentada en la sala.

**-Sora, hija, adivina quién ha venido a quedarse con nosotras??-** preguntó su madre

**-Quien???-** inquirió emocionada, se imaginaba que podrían ser su padre o Rika

**-Yo... como has estado mi _cielito_???-** al escuchar aquella voz a su espalda, palideció de golpe, volteó lentamente hacia atrás

Y ahí estaba Él, con esa sonrisa cínica y esas orbes castañas con aquel brillo diabólico de siempre.

**_-Tú...-_**susurró la pelirroja incrédula y a punto de desfallecer

**-Zani-chan deje mis zapatos en la en..-** Yamato venía hablando pero cayó súbitamente cuando vio a la persona que tenía en frente.

**-Valla, valla a quién tenemos aquí, nada y nada menos que al fiel _amiguito_ de mi _cielito_-** habló sarcásticamente el hombre

El rubio pasó por un lado de aquel sujeto, llegó hasta el lado de la pelirroja que a estas alturas estaba más blanca que un papel y la rodeó por la cintura.

**_-Amigo no, novio-_** aclaró el rubio

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Gomen ne por la demora onegai!!!...podría dar muchas escusas sobre mi retrazo (trabajo, estudios...etc) pero estaría mintiéndoles por que a fin de cuentas siempre me las arreglo para estar al pendiente de las historias que sigo...la razón, simple y sencilla: me comí la inspiración, se me fue así pufff y ya no estaba. Luego regreso pero por estar pensando en otras cosas..ejem..pues se me olvidó subir el capi, agradezco a Iti-sensei por el recordatorio._

_Arigatou por lo reviews!!!_

_Actualizaré sin demoras palabra de girl scout._

_Besos_

_Lams_


End file.
